dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Cate Blanchett
|birthplace = Ivanhoe, Melbourne, Victoria, Australia |family = June Blanchett (mother) Robert DeWitt Blanchett, Jr (father; †) Bob Blanchett (brother) Genevieve Blanchett (sister) Andrew Upton (spouse) Dashiell John Upton (son) Roman Robert Upton (son) Ignatius Martin Upton (son) Edith Vivian Patricia Upton (adopted daughter) |nationality = Australian |occupation = Actress Theater Director |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1992-present }}Catherine Élise "Cate" Blanchett, AC (born May 14, 1969) is an Australian actress who came to international attention for her role as Elizabeth I of England in the 1998 biographical film Elizabeth and its 2007 sequel Elizabeth: The Golden Age. She is also well known for her roles as Galadriel in Peter Jackson's The Lord of the Rings and ''The Hobbit'' trilogies, and as Katharine Hepburn in Martin Scorsese's 2004 biographical drama film The Aviator, which earned her an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress, and later won an Academy Award for Best Actress for her performance as Jeanette "Jasmine" Francis in Woody Allen's black comedy-drama film Blue Jasmine, and was subsequently nominated in the romantic period drama film Carol. Biography Early life Blanchett was born in Victoria, Australia in the suburb of Ivanhoe. Her mother, June (née Gamble), was an Australian property developer and teacher, and her father, Robert DeWitt Blanchett, Jr., was a Texas native who was a US Navy Petty Officer and later worked as an advertising executive. The two met while Blanchett's father's ship, USS Arneb, was in Melbourne. When Blanchett was ten, she lost her father to a heart attack. She has two siblings; her older brother, Bob, is a computer systems engineer, and her younger sister, Genevieve, worked as a theatrical designer and received her Bachelor of Design in Architecture in April 2008. Career Blanchett is famous for portraying the Elf, Galadriel, in Peter Jackson's the The Lord of the Rings movies, but also is famous for portraying other characters in many other films, for example, Elizabeth: The Golden Age and Irina Spalko in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull in 2008. She also starred in the 2015 film Cinderella as the stepmother. Blanchett's other films include Babel (2006), Notes on a Scandal (2006), The Curious Case of Benjamin Button (2008), and Thor: Ragnarok (2017). Blanchett is married to playwright and screenwriter Andrew Upton. They met in 1996 on the set of a TV show and were married on 29 December 1997. Blanchett and Upton have four children: three sons and one adopted daughter. They are sons Dashiell John Upton (born 2001), Roman Robert Upton (born 2004),Ignatius Martin Upton (born 2008) and daughter Edith Vivian Patricia Upton. Blanchett said that she and her husband had been wanting to adopt ever since the birth of their first child. After making Brighton, England their main family home for nearly 10 years, she and her husband returned to their native Australia in 2006. In November 2006, Blanchett attributed this move to desires to select a permanent home for her children, to be closer to her family, and to have a sense of belonging to the Australian theatrical community. She and her family lived in the Sydney suburb of Hunters Hill. Their Hunters Hill residence underwent extensive renovations in 2007 to be made more Eco-friendly. Following the sale of their property there in late 2015, Blanchett and Upton purchased a house in Crowborough, East Sussex, England in early 2016 Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime Films *''Ponyo'' (2009) - Granmanmare External Links *Cate Blanchett at the Internet Movie Database *Cate Blanchett at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Australian Voice Actors Category:Startalent Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors